The way I love you
by AlexaSinead
Summary: Bella and Edward have been friends for ever but Bella has always been inlove with you. They have to survive everything that happen in their relationship. All Human
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people here is a story I was making for myself and my friends but they liked it a lot and they told me to post it! So I hope you all like it!**

**For does who are reading my other story **_**Far away love**_** I know it's taking me time to write it but I need to get insiperd so… after I talk with a friend I'm gonna have a lot of ideas!**

**As always I don't own Twilight**

**Please enjoy!**

**I've been always here**

**Rated T**

**Bella x Edward**

**Summary: Bella and Edward have been friend since for ever but Bella have always's been in love with him. One night Bella sing's in bar and tell him` without knowing her feelings. A lot of things happen that make this couple survive their love.**

Bella Sawn was sitting in the classroom staring at the back of her best friend and crush Edward Cullen. Bella had been in love with him ever since they were in middle school but she knew that he only saw her like her best friend or even a sister. This broke Bella's heart she wanted him to see her like something more but he never notice.

**Bella's P.O.V**

So here I am staring once again at him. He was just perfect, a little idiot but no one is perfect ,right. I was snapped out of my trance when the bell rang loudly making me jump. "Are you back from Edward land?" My best friend and Edward cousin, Rosalie asked. Rosalie is the only one who know I madly in love with my best friend. I glared at her as I got up from my seat.

"Why is Bella glaring at you?" Edward asked. "I don't know... ask her" Rosalie said while smirking my way. Rosalie had always tried to get us together but all of her plans always falied. Edward looked at me waiting for me to anwser the question.

"Because she's Rosalie" I said and walked away. I knew that Rosalie was glaring at my back while Edward catch up to me.

We sat in our usual table at lunch with 4 more of our friends. "So what are you all doing tonight... after all it's friday night" Alice asked, Alice was another of my friend and also Edward's sister.

"Well it all depends on what Tanya wants to do tonight" Edward said. I looked down as he mention his girlfriend, it always hurted me when he said her name with a big loving smile. "Well we're going to preforme in the bar" Jasper said as he looked at me with a smirk. Jasper is Alice boyfriend. Myself, Jasper, Angela another of my friend and her boyfriend Ben were on a band.

"Really?" I asked jumping in joy. "Yeah... they called me this morning... so better get that voice ready" Jasper said. "So I guess we have to go and see you guys" Emmett, Rosalie's boyfriend said. "You don't have to... you guys have seen us a lot of time's" I said. "I haven't" Edward said. "Because you're always busy" I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Awww feeling left out Bells " Edward said in a baby voice while pinching my cheek. I looked away trying to hide my blush. "It doesn't metter we'll go" Rosalie said and Emmett and Alice nob. I ignored them as I kept eating my lunch while thinking which song I was gonna sing.

Edward p.o.v

After school I left Tanya at her house and hang for a while there since she had to study for some test. So after I left her house I went to mine to find Alice and Rosalie were getting ready.

"Hey Edward... where's Tanya?" Alice asked as she glance at me. "She had to study... where are you guy's going?" I asked as I sat in the sofa next to Rosalie who had just finish getting ready. "We're going to the club to hear Jasper's band play... wanna come?" Alice asked.

"Sure... Bella alway's complains that I've never hear them... so why not?" I said with a smile. Alice smile at me and got back at getting ready.

After some time, Emmett came to pick us up and drive us to the club. The club was small and it wasn't really full but there was some people. All of the sudden the small stage light up showing all of our friend. Angela was in the keyboard, Ben in the drums, Jasper in the base guitar and Bella was in front of a microphone with an acustic guitar.

"Hello everybody... I Hope you all like the new song we brought tonight Our first one it's called _I'm Only me what I'm with you_ " Bella said and started to play the song.

**Friday night beneath the stars  
In a field behind your yard  
You and I are painting pictures in the sky  
And sometimes we don't say a thing  
Just listen to the crickets sing  
Everything I need is right here by my side**

And I know everything about you  
I don't wanna live without you

I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do  
Well you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying to  
Let you know that what I feel is true  
And I'm only me when I'm with you

Just a small town boy and girl  
Living in a crazy world  
Trying to figure out what is and isn't true  
And I don't try to hide my tears  
My secrets or my deepest fears  
Through it all nobody gets me like you do

And you know everything about me  
You say that you can't live without me

I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do  
Well you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying to  
Let you know that what I feel is true  
And I'm only me when I'm with you

When I'm with anybody else  
It's so hard to be myself.....  
and only you can tell....

That I'm only up when you're not down  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground  
It's like no matter what I do  
Well you drive me crazy half the time  
The other half I'm only trying to  
Let you know that what I feel is true  
And i'm only me  
who i wanna be  
Well i'm only me when i'm with you

With you  
Oh oh oh, yea

They ended the song and Bella smiled at the audience. I was really suprise, Rosalie had told me that Bella had an amaizing voice but I didn't it was that good.

"Wow... That was really good" I said at Rosalie who just smirked at me. "If you only knew who is she talking about" Rosalie said. I raised an eyebrow at her but she didn't say anything. Now that I thought about it the song was that she loved someone and that he didn't really notice her feelings... I didn't know Bella had a crush.

ll of the sudden I felt this weird pain in my chest. It wasn't the first time it had happen, I get everytime some asshole check Bella out but I knew what does were... Bella is like my sister and I was very overprotectec with her but why was I feeling like that now... no one was hitting on her or anything... I didn't get it. My thought were cought off by Bella's fragile voice.

"Ok Our next song , It's for this special someone... It's about my true feeling for my best friend... It's called _Teardrops on my guitar_" Bella said. I was stunded... her best friend... but that was... me.

**Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I need down everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without**.

Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into..

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see

I was suprise... Bella had feelings for me? Bella voice was drained by sods... and that how the act ended. The only thought I had was that I needed to talked to her. "I can't believe she did that" Rosalie said impress. I didn't really react to this comment I had to much in my mind.

After the show, I waited until everyone left with only with Bella picking up the stuff. "Why didn't say something before?" I asked loudly. Bella turn around with a scared looked but it change into relive when she saw it was me.

"Hey Edward" She said with a smile. "Why didn't you tell me before?" I asked again angryly. "What the hell are you talking about?" Bella asked confuse. "That you had feeling for me" I said. Bella froze in shock.

"Y-y-you were here earlyer?" She asked. "Yes... Why Bella? why?" I asked angryly. "I don't know ok... I didn't mean to fall in love with you" She said as tears started to run down her cheek.

"Why do you have feeling for me... Now what am I suppost to do" I said. "Is it so bad that I have feelings for you? Did I ruined your life for that?" She asked angryly tears coming down her cheek. "That's not what I meant" I said with a frown.

"No! That's exacly what you meant... But don't worry I wont bother you anymore... I'll be out of your life and you don't have to worry about my sad pathatic self" Bella said. She took her guitar and storm out but I followed her.

"Bella I didn't it mean like that Bella" I yelled so she could hear me. "You did... and that's the sad thing" She said. She got into her car and drove away as fast as she could. I didn't know what to do... but I had until Monday to figure out... I was sure everything would be better by then... or so I thought.

Time skip!!!

It's been three weeks since I found out that Bella had feeling for me. As she had said she was now out of my life... sort of. The monday after I found out, Bella didn't talk to me or any of our friends... She cut off everyone or everything that we did together.

I hurted me not having her beside me in my classes since she had somehow change all of her classes to not be with me, at lunch or called her every night... and after two weeks I finally notice that I loved her back. I realice that thoes weird pain on the chest and weird anger were jeleusy... because I was in love with her.

As soon I discover my feelings I broke up with Tanya and went to tell her but everytime she saw me she just walked away. She didn't smile anymore... she was broken and I wanted to be there with her to make it all better but I couldn't... but I wasn't gonna give up. I started to watch in class, at lunch I couldn't keep my eyes off of her.

So today after schoool I decide to go to this coffee shop that me and Bella use to go together every thursday. I got off my Volvo that my dad gave me for my 16 birthday and enter the coffee place to find her, in the counter paying for something. I slowly made my way behind her. "You still owe me 3 dollars Bella" Bill, the manager of the place said.

"Oh please Bill help me on this one... I'll pay for it tomorow" Bella begged. "Here I'll pay for it" I said as I gave three dollar to Bill. Bella turn around and stared at me. "No... I'll just take the coffee... I have enough money for that" She said as she turn around and return the piece of cake she was going to buy. She paid for her coffee and walked away.

"Can you give me that cake please?" I asked pointing at the one she had left. "Uh... ok?" Bill said and gave me the cake. I smile in return and ran after Bella... Today this was all coming to a end.

"Bella wait up" I yelled as I catch up to her. She didn't replay and kept walking. I ran faster and stoped taking her by the waist. "What?" Bella asked as she faced me. Her faced showed sadness, I knew that it hurted her as much as me being apart from her. "Here... I know you want it" I said giving her the cake.

"I don't want it... Now leave" She said but I didn't let go of her wrist. "Look I've been meaning to tell you something for almost three weeks now but you wouldn't let me... so here I tell you... I love you" I said.

Bella stared at me for a while and then glared at me. "You don't have to say that because I don't want a stupid cake!" She yelled angryly. "What?... No! This isn't about the cake I really do love you" I said. "Don't lie... Look I don't have feelings for you anymore" She said.

It was my time to freeze but then I remember. "Then why were you still avoiding me?" I asked. She looked down in silence. All of the sudden I heard her sob. "I don't want to be in love with you" She whisperd.

This hurted me... I slowly let go of her wrist and wrap both of my arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "Please don't say that... I do love you... it break my heart" I whisper.

"Don't lie... don't lie" She yelled. "I'm not lieing I'm in love with you ok?!!?" I yelled.

I put my right hand under her chin and made look at me, I put my face closer our noses touching. "You have to belive me... I love you" I said and kissed her. I nibble her button lips asking her for entras and she shyly let me. The kiss was fool of lust and love but we both needed the air so we parted away.

After the kiss I took her to her house since her car had broked down a week ago and I wasn't about to let her walk all alone 17 blocks. "I'm sorry I reacted that way... that night... I don't know what I was thinking" I said as I look a head of me.

"I don't blame you" She whisper. I glance at her side and smile. I took her hand and brought it to my lips and kiss it. She gave me a shy smile which I return.

Minutes later we were in front of her house. I got off from my side and made my way to hers where I met up with her.

"I know this day has been pretty weird... but... would you like to go out... with me... you know sometime or maybe you know... be my girlfriend" I said as I scartch the back of my neck.

"What about Tanya?" Bella asked as she looked away. "I broke up with her a soon as I notice that the one I loved was you... So what do you say?" I asked with a smile. "I would... love to" Bella said as she smile up at me. I leanded down and capture once again her lips in a kiss. "I'll see you tomorow?" I asked as we parted away.

"O- ok" She said with blush. She gaved me a quick kiss on the lips and ran into her house. I grinded at myself and got in my own car and drove away... I couldn't wait until tomorow to see her again.

Bella's P.O.V

Yesterday, Edward told me that he loved me and asked me to be his girlfriend. At first I thought that I had dreamed it all but when this morning when I was steping out of my house I found him leaning against his car waiting for me.

"Edward?... What are you doing here?" I asked as I made my way to where he was.

"Well I'm not going to let my girlfriend walk to school am I?" He asked with a smug smirk. My heart started pounding loudly in my chest when I heard him called me his girlfriend. I grinded like an idiot at making him chuckled. He slowly step closer making our faces extremly close and wraped his hand around my waist.

"Why didn't I notice this before?" He asked in a whisper.

"They say that you don't know you have something until you lose it" I whisper with a smile. Edward grinded at me and started kissing my jaw slowly until he got to my lips.

"We better go… I'ts getting late" I whisper between our kisses.

"I don't care" Edward said and kissed me again.

"But I do" I said as I pushed him away pushing against his car with one arm. Edward growled loudly. "Beside… we have all day to make out" I said with a smirk. Edward smile and knock my arms that hold him away from my and pulled me closer.

"I like the sound of that" He said with his own smirk. "Edward… School" I said and he groan. "Fine, fine" He said and open the door for me. I giggled and pecked him on the lips and got on the car.

It didn't take long to get to school. Since we got there at 7:30 we still got time to hang out with our friend and of course tell them the news. I hadn't talk to any of my friends over the weeks… I didn't want anything to do with Edward. I still went to the club to sing where I saw my bandmates but I didn't talk to them. I was very neurves about talking to them again… what if they hated me for ignoring them for so long? I glub loudly as I saw them sitting in their usual spot.

"Something wrong?" Edward asked looking at me.

"I don't know… What if they hate me" I said. "Hate you? They won't hate you… they missed you" Edward said.

"How do you know that?" I asked. "I know because I was with them… I was one of them… everything is gonna be fine" Edward said giving me a light kiss on the cheek.

"I don't know" I said as I bit my lip. "Don't worry… come on" Edward said as he grab my hand and drag me to the table. I hid behind Edward as we got to the table.

"Hey guys! Look who's back" Edward said and step away from me making my friends notice me.

"Oh my god Bella!!!!" Angela yelled as she jumped to hug me. I smile and hugged her back. "We missed you so much!!" Angela said. "I missed you guys too" I said.

Angela let go of me and Alice and Rosalie came to me. I smiled shyly at them. Alice raised her hand and slap the back of me head. "We were worried about you… and you ignored us!" Alice said as she glared at me.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again… I promise" I said as I rub the back of my head. "It better not" Rosalie said and hugged me, I smiled and hugged her back.

Alice smiled and hugged me too. "You slap me really hard" I said as rub the back of my head. "You diserve it" Alice said as she folded her arms. I giggled as I knew it was true but as well because I knew that they didn't hate me. Alice and Rosalie sat right back where they were and Edward and I sat together in the same table.

"It's great to have you back Bella" Emmett said and Jasper and Ben nod. "Thanks" I said with a smile.

"Told you they wouldn't hate you" Edward said with a smirk. I glared at him and slapped his arm.

"So… are you guys are friends again?" Rosalie asked as she looked at us. Edward and I looked at each other and smile. "Sort of" I said. "Don't lie… No we're not friends again" Edward said with a frown.

"And why not?" Rosalie asked. "Becausewe're not… we're a couple" He said with a grin and hugged me. Alice and Angela let out girly screams while Rosalie looked at me with a 'I told you so' look.

"Finally… I was actually getting tierd of your little game" Emmett said. I rolled my eyes and smile… this day couldn't be better.

"Oh hey guys… They called me yesterday and they asked us if we could play tonight" Jasper said. "I guess we could" Angela said and Ben nod. They all looked at me and I smiled.

"Yeah sure why not" I said and they cheered. In that moment the bell rang. We all stand up and walk to our classes.

After school, Edward drove me to my house and then to the club. "You know I could have walked" I said. "For the last time Bella I don't mind driving you around" Edward said and I giggled. He parked his car in the parking lot of the club and we got of and enter the place. "Good luck" Edward said and kissed my forehead. I smiled in return and ran backstage.

Edward P.O.V

Once again I'm in the club where everything began but this time it was different. The small stage lit up showing my beautifull girl and my other less important friends. Bella smiled at the small croud. "Good night everyone, our first song it's called _That how you know_ hope you all like it.

**How does she know that you love her?  
How do you show her you love her?  
How does she know that you really, really, truly, love her?  
It's not enough to take the one you love for granted  
You must remind her or she'll be inclined to say**

How do I know, he loves me?  
How do I know, he's mine?  
Does he leave a little note to tell you, you are on his mind?  
Send you yellow flowers when the sky is gray?

He'll find a new way to show you, a little bit everyday.  
That's how you know, that's how you know, he's your love.

Everybody wants to live happily ever after  
Everybody wants to know true love is true

How do you know, he loves you?  
How do you know, he's yours?  
Does he take you out dancing just so he can hold you close?  
Dedicate a song with words meant just for you?

He'll find his own way to tell you, with the little things he'll do  
That's how you know, that's how you know, he's your love.

He's your love  
How do you know?  
How do you know?

How does she know you that love her?  
How do you show her you love her?  
How does she know that you really, really, truly, love her?

That's how you know he's true  
Because he'll wear your favorite color just so he can match your eyes.  
Rent a private picnic by the fire glow, oh.

His heart will be yours forever, something everyday will show  
That's how you know, that's how you know  
That's how you know, that's how you know, he's your love.

She finish the song and everyone cheered. "Thank you… Now let bring some christmas song… here's _Christmas must be something more_" She said. She looked at me and smiled. She started to play the song in her guitar and then sang it.

**What if ribbons and bows didn't mean a thing  
Would the song stil survive without 5 golden rings  
Would you still wanna kiss without mistletoe  
What would happen if God never let it snow  
What would happen if Christmas Carols told a lie  
Tell me what you would find**

You'd say that today holds something special  
Something holy and not superficial  
So here's to the birthday boy who saved our lives  
It's something we all try to ignore  
And put a wreath up on your door  
So here's something you should know that is for sure  
Christmas must be something more

What if angels did not pay attention to  
All the things that we wish they would always do  
What if happiness came in a cardboard box  
Then I'd think there was somethingwe all forgot  
What would happenif presents all went away  
Tell me what would you find

You'd say that today holds something special  
Something holy and not superficial  
So here's to the birthday boy who saved our lives  
It's something we all try to ignore  
And put a wreath up on your door  
So here's something you should know that is for sure  
Christmas must be something more

We get so caught up in all of it  
Business and relationships  
100 mile an hour lives  
And it's this time of year  
And everybody's here  
It seems the last thing on your mind

You'd say that today holds something special  
Something holy and not superficial  
So here's to jesus christ who saved our lives  
It's something we all try to ignore  
And put a wreath up on your door  
So here's something you should know that is for sure  
Christmas must be something  
Christmas must be something  
Christmas must be something more  
There's gotta be more  
There's gotta be more

"Thank you, have a good night" Bella said as she finished the last song. They all put their things down and made their way to where we were.

"You guys were awsome!!!" Alice said as she jumped on Jasper and kissed him. Bella slowly made her way to where I was and sat beside me. I knew she was shy with this stuff… I remember the first time she had a boyfriend… she couldn't kiss the guy for like a week after they officialy became boyfriend and girlfriend… the guy didn't know what to do.

That was the diference with that guy and me… I knew what to do, I knew her to well. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her closer. I gave her a small peck on the lips and smile. She smile back shyly with a blush covering her face.

"You guys look so cute together" Alice said. I smiled while Bella giggled… we were happy.

**Well that was the end I hope you all like it!**

**Please wait for the other chapter there is more than one!**

**Leave me review so I get more exited and I write even faster!**

**See you guys later**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people here is the second chapter, I hope you all like it.  
Since I'm on vacation I made this one quickly! **

**This one is a little shorter but it's still good**

**Chapter 2**

Bella P.O.V

I was looking at my ceiling thinking of my relationship with Edward. We had been going out for three weeks. We aren't the perfect couple we fought sometime like when we were friends but when were together it was incredible.

Like right now we are mad at each other because he was late once again to our date. I knew he just forgot but it was our date it's supposed to be perfect.

My thoughts were interrupted when my cell phone rang. The song was _Decode _from _Paramore_. I knew it was him. I threw my cell phone to my hamper so it would be as far from my reach, cause I knew that he was gonna keep calling and soon I was gonna pick it up and he was gonna say he was sorry and that he would never do it again but I wasn't to give up that easily. I put on my I-pod in the song_ We Believe _from _Good Charlotte_ and close my eyes… I just wasn't up to it.

Edward's P.O.V'

So here I am in front of Bella's trying to get to talk to her. I snapped my cell phone shut and growl… I got her voicemail once again. Why did I have to be in love with the most dramatic girl in the whole universe. I look in the garage to see that neither of her parents were home**(A/N: Ok small interruption but Bella's parents are together in this story, I need them together)**. Her parents hated me even when we were friends they said that I was a bad seed and that I wanted to destroy Bella's life.

Then I looked at her window and saw that it was open. I sigh to myself and got of my car. It was pouring wet outside so as soon I got off my car I soak… this things I only do it for her I swear. I knew what to do exactly since her parents hated me when we began to be friends they told Bella that I couldn't see her anymore… but that didn't stop me.

Every time her parents were away I would climb a old tree that it was beside her room and jump in to her room. So I did what I always did. I step into her room but she didn't see me. She had her I-pod on with her volume so high that even I could hear it and she had her eyes close.

I slowly made my way to where she was and took off her headphones.

"What the…" She said and looked at me. She stared at me for several minutes but then glared at me. "What are you doing here?" She asked angrily. "I came here to apologize" I said.

"Well I don't want your apology now leave" She yelled and jumped out of the bed and started pushing. "

But Bella…" I started to say but she already pushed to the front door and had open it so I could leave. "But Bella nothing… I'm tired of this bullshit" She said and started to push me outside. This time I fought back.

"Bella you have to listen to me" I said but she kept pushing. I back away but I took her with me. So now we were both under the rain soaking. "I'm tired of listening to you! Look if you want to annoy me to death so we could break up with me you should just tell me" She yelled.

"Why are you such a drama queen you always have to make a whole fucking drama for these things" I said. This angers her even more. She raised her hand to slap me but I stopped her. "Don't you dare" I said in low angry voice.

"What are you gonna do? hit me? Then do it!" She yelled. I didn't response I just stared into her blue eyes and pulled her in to a very passionate kiss. "No" She whisper pushing me away but I had my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to my lips.

"Then stop me" I challenge and kissed her once again. This time she didn't pull away. I knew that she was addicted to my lips as I was to hers.

Later we were both up in her room wrapped in a towel together with clothes of course.

"We can't keep fighting like that" Bella whisper. She had her head in my chest while I hugged her tightly. "I know… I'm sorry for being late… I know our dates are important for you" I said.

"It's ok… but would you try to remind next time?" She asked. "I promise I'll try" I said and she smiled at me. In that moment her cell phone rang. She quickly picks it up and started to talk to who called. I started to kiss her neck which I knew it distracted her. She push my face away but this didn't stop me and I just started to kiss her hand. Minutes later I was still kissing her until she hangs up. She glared at me and I smiled innocently at her.

"What?" I asked. "You know what" She said. "Well I can't help it… you just taste so good" I said with a smirk. She just rolled her eyes and started to get up. "Where are you going?" I asked pulling her back.

"That was Alice telling me that I had to meet her at the mall" She said. "Why can she asked Rosalie or Angela to do it… you're with me" I said frowning. "Because I'm her best friend and she needs me not Rosalie or Angela" She said.

"Fine" I said. She giggled and kissed me. "I love you, you know that?" She said with a smile. "Yes but I love you more" I said and pulled her closer. "Impossible… I love you so much more" She said.

"You're comparing a tree with a whole forest" I quote one of her favorites lines from her favorite book _Twilight_. She smiled at me and then got off. "Can you drive me there I don't feel like driving" She said from her bathroom.

"Sure… Do I have to bring you back?" I asked. "No… I'll just ask Alice to bring me back. "Ok" I said.

Bella's P.O.V

I had fix things up with Edward and after that I met Alice in the mall to help her find some clothes.

So today I woke up at the same time as always and got ready for school. I put on a gray shirt with a blue jeans and gray sneakers. I got into my car and drove to school. As soon as I got to the parking lot I saw Edward waiting for me leaned against his car. I parked my car next to his. I got off the car and gave him quick kiss. We both walked in silence to where our friends were.

"Hey did you guys hear… there is a new kid in school" Alice said getting everyone's attention. "Yeah… they said he's really hot… he came from Oklahoma" Angela said.

"In what grade is he in?" I asked. "Ours but his in your homeroom" Angela said. "That weird it October… why would someone transfer school now" I asked out loud.

"Maybe his parents moved for work" Emmett said as he ate a slice of pizza. "Maybe" I said. "Why do you care so much?" Edward said frowning but trying look cool.

"I don't … I just thought it was weird" I said raising an eyebrow his way. "Geez how can you be jealous about that? I mean the girl is madly in love with you" Rosalie said. Edward just smirked and hugged me.

"Beside they say that jealousy killed the cat" Alice said. Everyone looked at her weirdly. "Baby… it's curiosity" Jasper said. "No it not… it jealousy!" Alice said. I giggle and hid my face in Edward's chest inhaling his sweet aroma. In that moment the bell rang. We all stood up and walked away.

Edward walked me, like every day, to my first class in silence. When I was about to enter my homeroom he stopped me.

"I'm sorry for getting jealous back there… I couldn't help it" He said while looking down. "It's ok… I like when you her jealous over me, it make me know that you love me" I said with a smile while touching his cheek sweetly.

"I'm essentially a selfish creature. I crave your company too much to do what I should" He quote once again a text from _Twilight. _I giggled at this and gave him a quick kiss.

"You already know how I feel, of course. I'm here… which, roughly translated, means I would rather die than stay away from you" I quoted back and walk away giggling. I heard his chuckled from behind and walk away.

I sat in my first class seat, which it was beside one of the windows. I drifted into one of my worlds until someone poked my shoulder. I turn around to find a guy I have never seen before. He was taller than me but not as tall as Edward, he had Black hair with brown eyes… he was handsome.

"Hello" The guy said with a smile.

"Hi" I said back. "I was wondering if I could sit by you. the other seats are taken" The guy said.

"Sure… it's a free country" I said. He smiled and sat in the seat next to mine.

"I'm Jacob… what's your name?" He asked. "Bella" I said with a smile. "It's nice to meet you Bella… I hope we can be great friends" He said while smiling. "That would be nice" I said. In that moment the teacher enter and began the class

At lunch, I sat with my usual friend. Everyone was talking we everyone except me because I just didn't feel like talking when I felt someone tap me in the back again. I turn around to find Jacob behind me.

"Uh… Hi Bella, Could I ask you something?" He asked with a big blush on his cheek. "Uh sure" I said. My table went complete silence waiting for Jacob to ask.

"Uh… Do you have any plans for today?" He asked shyly. "She does… with me" Edward growled. I took Edward's hand and he looked at me.

"Oh… I'm sorry… I didn't know she was your girlfriend" He said with a smirk. "

Yeah she is" Edward said. "Hn no worry's I just didn't know" Jacob said with a smirk and walked away.

"You talked with the new kid?" Rosalie said as me and Edward turn around to face the other. "Yeah… he's in all my classes… he's really nice" I said. "Too nice for my liking" Edward growled.

"Well what do you expected…? Bella always have stalkers" Rosalie said.

"Yeah but they all backed away as soon she became my girlfriend" Edward said. "Well he's new how is he suppose to know" Alice said.

"That's not what bothers me" Edward said. "Then what is?" Rosalie asked. "That I know that he isn't going to give up" Edward said. "How do you know that?" Rosalie asked.

"Wait a minute… Is that Jacob Black?" Emmett asked all of the sudden. "Uh… yeah" I said confuse. I notice Edward's fist ball up as Emmett mention his name.

"How do you know him?" Angela asked. In that moment Edward got up. "Where are you going?" I asked. "I have to be alone for a while" Edward said. He leaned and kissed me and walked away.

The table was silence for a while until I broke it off. "What's going on Emmett?" I asked.

"Well… Jacob isn't exactly new here" Emmett said. "What do you mean not new yes he is… I have never seen him before" Angela said.

"He was here before you or Bella moves here… it was way back in elementary school" Emmett said. (**Ok let me explain they are on 11th grade… Angela moved in 8th grade. In 9th grade Jasper and Ben came in to the group, They were in school before but they didn't hang with them. Then at 10th grade Bella came in to the school and became Rosalie's and Edward's best friend. That year Alice and Jasper got together, as well Ben and Angela and Rosalie and Emmett. Rosalie, Alice, Edward and Emmett are friends since elementary… Emmett and Edward were best friend**)

"So… What wrong with him? Why does Edward hate him so much?" I asked. "Oh my god is that the boy that use to compete with Edward back then?" Alice asked loudly. "Yeah… that's him… Jacob use to challenge Edward when we were little and Edward always lost" Emmet said.

"But I still don't get it" I said. "I think that Edward think that since you're his girlfriend Jacob might want to challenge him to see who can win you and since he always losses" Emmett said.

"That stupid… their in high school now not 10 year olds" I said. "Yeah… but he might try that… he already asked you out right?" Emmett asked.

"Well yeah… he did, but it's different" I said. "I guess just talk to him… he really loves ya" Emmett said.

"Yeah you're right… I'll see you guys later" I said and got off the table and walk to where Edward had gone.

I walk to the back of the school where I knew he was and saw him sitting under a tree. I slowly made my way where he was and sat beside him. "Hey" I said softly.

"Hey… what are you doing here?" Edward asked. "I wanted to talk to you about this Jacob situation thing" I said. Edward stated in silence and looked down.

"Emmett told me everything… Do you really think he's gonna do that?" I asked.

"I don't know… I don't wanna think that he will and take you away from me" He said. "He won't… Do you think I would let him?" I asked.

"I don't know" He said. "He won't I'm too in love with you" I said and hugged him. He didn't say anything just hugged me tightly and kisses my neck.

"I've had the scent of you in my head all day, and I've grown amazingly desensitized. If I'm away from you for any length of time, I'll have to start over again. Not quite from scratch, though, I think" He quoted again making me giggled.

"I have to really stop leaving my Twilight book in your car" I said with a smile. This made him chuckled. In that moment the bell rang but I didn't move.

"Aren't you going to class" Edward asked. I had my face buried in his neck, I shook my head. "Hmm… Bella Swan doesn't want to go to class what wrong with my girl?" He asked. "I want to stay here with my boy" I said with a smile. He laugh out loud and pulled me into his lap.

We stated together for two periods, in the last period we knew that it was time to go to class. Edward walked me to my class. "I'll see you later ok?" Edward said.

"Ok" I said with a smile. "Love ya baby" He said and gave me a kiss that took all of my breath away. "Love ya too" I said and walked to my seat grinning.

As soon as I sat in my seat Jacob sat beside me. "Hey I thought you left" He said. "

Uh… no I was just making time with my boyfriend" I said and looked away. There was dead silence between us until he chuckled. "I guess he told you what I use to do huh?" He asked. "Yes he did" I said still looking away.

"So… he think I'm gonna pull it off on you huh?" He said. I stated silence. "Well let me tell you he's wrong… that was years ago and as soon as I knew you were his girlfriend I back away didn't I?" He asked.

"You did" I said a little unsure while looking at him. "I am a different person now" He said. "I guess you are… I'm sorry I judge you for a moment there" I said.

"It's ok… Can't blame you though" He said while laughing. "

Ok student let's start our class" The teacher said and she began the class. Having one more friend into my group wasn't so bad… he was nice and I loved Edward to much to fall for any of his traps if he tried any of them… so everything was gonna be fine

**Well that is all folks! I hope you like it!**

**This a tip for all you people who love Emmett Cullen in the movie… yes people I'm talking about Kenall Lutz… well he did a movie that he looks H-O-T it's called **_**stick it**_** you should check it out and also check out the video music **_**With Love**_** of Hillary Duff he is in that too.**

**Please reaview!**

**Bye**


	3. Author Note

**Ok you people are really gonna hate me but I have a huge author block and I need help!!!**

**Please I need help for the next chapter!!!!**

**I wanna continue before all my ideas goes away and I get bored and cancel the story please help me**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey people, here is the next chapter! I really hope you all like it!**

**Please enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

**Edward's P.O.V**

It's been two weeks since Jacob came in to school again. Since then Bella and him became great friends... better friends than we were. This made our relationship hell. I knew what Jacob was trying to do and I alway's tried to warn Bella but we alway's ended up fighting.

She alway's calls him when we are fighting and they go out together for movies, they do everything together and I hated it. They became so close friend that he started to hang out in our lunch table and all Bella said was "Deal with it". I knew he was winning, he was everything I wasn't. He was a better boyfriend that I was. Her parents were practicly in love with him. There was nothing to do... sooner or later I was gonna lose her.

**Bella P.O.V**

In a lovely summer day, my friends and I were going to the beach. For this Jacob wasn't invited... I couldn't argue with them. They all hated him except me. Jacob is a really nice guy and he understands me more than Edward does but Jasper had planned the trip and I wasn't aloud to invited Jacob.

Another reason why I didn't invited Jacob was because today was also mine and Edward's 1 months anaversery. I know he won't remember but that who he was.

I quickly put on my black bikini and some jeans and ran down to the kitchen to get a quick bite.

"Good Morning" I mumble to my parents, who sat in the table eating a bowl of cereal and reading the paper. I sat down beside him and grab two slice of bread and made a sandwhich.

"Where are you going today honey?" My mother asked as she clean the dishes. "To the beach with my friend" I said. "Is Jacob coming along?" My father asked sneaking his head out of the paper. "Uh... no... My friends don't like him" I said.

"Your friend or Edward?" My father asked with a sly smirk. "Edward doesn't like him either" I said and took a bite of my sandwhich.

"Can't deal with a little competition?" My father asked. I rolled my eyes and I chew.

"There is no competition... the one I love is Edward" I said. "Love is a really strong word for a girl your age" my mother said. "Are we gonna start again?" I asked annoide. "We're just saying honey... Jacob has a future... he's better for you" My father said. I groaned loudly and angryly stand up.

"I'm leaving... Bye" I said and stomp off.

I locked the front door and turn to my car when I saw Edward parked his car infront of my house. "Hey" He said sticking his head out of the window with a grin. I giggled and walked over to his car.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I gave him a kiss. "Picking you up to go to the beach what else?" He said. I giggled and rolled my eyes as I walk to my side of the car.

When I open the door, in my seat layed a small red box. "What this?" I asked as I picked it up and sat in the seat.

"Open it up and check it out" Edward said. I slowly open the box to find a small neckels with a heart pendant. "Oh my god it's beautiful" I said with a gasp. "Happy one month anneversery" Edward said and kissed my cheek. I looked at him with suprise.

"You remember" I said. "Well duh!... Why wouldn't I?" Edward said with a laugh. I stared at the neclkes amaized.

"Do you like it?" He asked. "I loved it... Thank you" I said and gave him a hug. "Here let me" He said taking the neckles in his hand and putting it on my neck.

"I can beileve to remember" I said as we made our way to the beach. "You're really wounding my ego over here" He said acting hurt. "Oh don't be such a baby" I said as I playfully hit his shoulder making him laugh.

Minutes later we got to the beach where all of our friends waited for us. "Geez... what took you guys so long?" Alice asked as soon as we got off. "Oh you know... stuff" Edward said as he shove his arms around my shoulder and wiggle his eyebrows.

"Ewww my poor virgin brain!!" Rosalie said hitting her head. Everyone started laughing at Rosalie while she glared at us.

The day was pretty great, we played in the water all day and at the end of the day we all sat down in a camp fire the guys manage to do.

"Come on guys sing something to put on the mood" Edward said while we all cuddle with our couples. "Yeah that's a great idea" Alice said. Jasper glance at me asking me for permision, which I shrug. I didn't mind, I loved to sing.

"Well there is this song we been practicing... maybe you guys would like it" Jasper said. "You mean _Umbrella_?" I asked. "Yeah" Jasper said. "Then sing it... what are you guys waiting for?" Rosalie asked.

"Fine, Fine... ok Ben give me a beep" Jasper said and Ben started to do a slow hip hop sound and then I started to sing.

_Ben  
Ahuh Ahuh (Yea Bella, Jasper)  
Ahuh Ahuh (Good girl gone bad)  
Ahuh Ahuh (Take three... Action)  
Ahuh Ahuh_

No clouds in my storms  
Let it rain, I hydroplane in the bank  
Coming down with the Dow Jones  
When the clouds come we gone, we Rocafella  
We fly higher than weather  
And G5's are better, You know me,  
an anticipation, for precipitation. Stacked chips for the rainy day  
Ben, Rain Man is back with little Ms. Sunshine  
Bella where you at?

[Bella:]  
You have my heart  
And we'll never be worlds apart  
May be in magazines  
But you'll still be my star  
Baby cause in the dark  
You can't see shiny cars  
And that's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share  
Because

[Chorus:]  
When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella ella ella eh eh eh  
Under my umbrella ella ella eh eh eh  
Under my umbrella ella ella eh eh eh  
Under my umbrella ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh

[Jasper:]  
You're becoming a dream to me  
Fairytale fantasy  
Nothing can ever compare  
An image to my memory  
Girl I'm asking could you be my queen?  
A vision on a magazine  
That's when I'll be there  
It's something we both share  
Because

[Chorus: Jasper]  
When the sun shine, we'll shine together  
You know I'll be here forever  
Although it's not raining outside  
Girl it's getting late you can stay the night  
But you can dipout anytime whenever  
I can call a car I ain't tryna stress ya  
I'm looking for the one with the glass slipper  
Baby girl you can be my Cinderella ella ella eh eh eh  
You can be my Cinderella ella ella eh eh eh  
You can be my Cinderella ella ella eh eh eh  
You can be my Cinderella ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh

[both:]  
You can run into my arms  
It's okay don't be alarmed  
Come into me  
There's no distance in between our love  
So go on and say my name some more  
I'll be all you need and more (ah.. ready?)  
Because

[Chorus:]  
When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end  
But you can dip out anytime whenever  
I can call a car I ain't tryna stress ya  
I'm looking for the one with the glass slipper  
Baby girl you can be my Cinderella ella ella eh eh eh  
Under my umbrella ella ella eh eh eh  
You can be my Cinderella ella ella eh eh eh  
Under my umbrella ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh

It's raining (rainin')  
Ooh baby it's raining (rainin')  
Baby come into me (oh)  
Come into me  
It's raining(na na)  
Oh baby it's raining(na na)  
You can always some into me  
Come into me 

"Wow that was awsome" Emmett said as they all clap. Jasper and me look at each other and smirked.

"It's late... we better go home" Rosalie said and Emmett nod. "Beside... it's getting cold" Alice said as she cuddle even more in to Jasper's chest.

After we all said our good bye's, Edward drove me home. I was so happy because it had been a whole day without figthing and me and Edward had been happy all day... but then again I spoke to soon.

"What is **he** doing here?" Edward said as he parked his car infront of my house. I look outside to see what he was talking about and then I saw what he meant.

Jacob was stand in front of my house leanded beside his car. "Don't start please" I whisper as we both got off the car and made our way to where he was.

"Jacob what are you doing here?" I asked. "Well... I tried calling you but you didn't anwser and I got worried so I came to see if something was wrong... Then your parents told me that you were at the beach and they offered me to stay and wait for you and so I did" Jacob said with a smirk.

"Well she's here now... You can leave" Edward said angryly. "Don't need to get jeleause my dear Eddie" Jacob said with a smirk. "Look you little bug..." Edward started to say but I pushed him away. "Edward stop!... Jacob please go" I said.

"ok... Bye Bella" He said and got in his car and left.

"I hate that guy" Edward said and I glared at him. "Why did you have to start?" I asked.

"Bella, You don't know what's he's trying to do!... he playing the good guy part just to get us apart" Edward said. "I can't believe you... again with the same thing!!! he change! he's not the same get over it" I yelled. "Bella you don't get it!! I'm trying to stay with you!!" Edward yelled.

"This isn't even about me... you just don't wanna lose to him again" I said. "What?... you think I'm doing this to beat him?" Edward asked.

"I know you're doing it because of that... and I'm tired of this... I'm tired of your bullshit!" I said. "What do you mean?" Edward asked.

"I don't think we should go out any more... we fight more than before... it's just not worth it" I said as I look down.

"So... that's gonna be huh?... then fine" Edward said softly. I started to feel tears bulding up on my eyes and I couldn't stop them from falling.

I slowly reach out for the neckles he gave me but he stopped me. "Keep it... it was made for you anyway" He said. I slowly took my face and capture my lips in a last kiss.

"Bye" Edward said bitterly and got in to his car and drove away. By the time he got to his car I was sobbing loudly while holding the neckles to my heart.

When he drove off... I slowly turn around and enter my house to find both of my parents smiling at me. "It was the right choice" My mother said. I glared at her and ran up to my room without saying a word. That night I cryed for all the pain that I felt in my chest... I cryed because I had lost my love Edward.

**Edward's P.O.V**

I drove off from Bella's house angryly. Jacob had done what he wanted, he broke us up... and I know he wasn't going to wait to make a move.

I harshly tryed to stop the tear that were running down my cheeks but they couldn't be stop.

I got to my house and ran up to my room and slam the door shut and jump into my bed to cryed. That night I cryed for all the pain that I felt in my chest... I cryed because I lost my only love Bella.

**Well that is the end! I hope you all like it!**

**I'm sorry for the errors I have... I'm trying to get Windows installd but my computer doesn't have for dics so I have to wait!**

**If there any errors on the name's is because the story I'm writting it also for my friends with our Occ so please!!! Understand!**

**anyway please review!**

**Bye**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey people here the new chapter... this one is very short but good I promise!**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 4**

**Bella's P.O,V**

I woke up the next day with my eyes all puffy and I wasn't up for school because I knew I was gonna see him but I knew that I had to see him one day or another. I put a t-shirt with a greem hoodie and some jeans and left my house without saying anything.

The first thing I notice when I got to school was that Edward Volvo wasn't in his usual parking lot, instead it was way in the back. I got off from the car after I parked it next to Emmett's car and went into the school. As I made my to our usual sit, I notice that Edward wasn't sitting with them.

"Hey guys" I said softly as I sat beside Alice. Everyone looked at me with sad look. "We're sorry" Rosalie said.

"It was meant to be... we fought to much" I said look at my hands.

Everyone staited in silence as I hid my face with my hair. "Where is he anyway?" I asked trying to sound casual. Everyone look at each other before Angela answer. "He's not going to hang out with us anymore". I looked at them in suprise but then I lower my head again. "Oh... I have to go" I said and got up.

"Where are you going?" Rosalie asked. "To get my stuff... I'll see you guys later" I said and walked away.

When I got to my locker, I saw Jacob who was waiting for me. "Hey Bella" He said cheerfully but I just gave him a little wave. "What's wrong?" He asked concerned. "I broke up with Edward" I said as I hid my face in the locker.

"Oh... I'm sorry" He said but he didn't sound sorry at all. I close my locker and we started to walk to class. "Look Bella it was for the best... you guys weren't for one and other" Takairo said.

"I don't wanna talk about Jacob" I said with a sigh. "OK... sorry" He said and we walk to class in silence.

**Edward P.O.V**

After our break up I wasn't sure if I should have gone to school, I wasn't ready to see her yet but I went anyway. When I got to school I parked my car away from her parking lot... I didn't want to bump into her today.

I passed the whole day trying to avoide her and I succesfully avoided her but I had to see Jacob in the basketball practice. I got to the gym after class and waited for the couch with Emmett and Ben. "She misses you man" Emmett said but I didn't say anything.

In that moment I heard Jacon laugh from behind me. "The great Edward cryes once again because he lost to me... again" He said mocking me. "Ignore him" Ben said.

"She left you and here you are crying over her" Jacob said. "Shut up Jacob" I yelled angryly. "Make me" He said with a smirk. I growled loudly as I tryed to calm down.

"We all know that she left you and you didn't even survive a month" He said and started laughing. That was the last straw. I punch him right in the nose making him fall backwards. "You idiot! hitting me wont do anything good... for you that is... she like me and we all know it" He said standing up.

I walk to where he was and punch him again. "It's your foult that we're not together" I said as I started kicking him. Jacob stand up and charge to me.

We started fighting until the coach came and broke us up. "You two office... NOW!" The couch said. I shrugged my friends away who were trying to keep me away from Jacob and walked to the office. I didn't care if I got detention... Jacob disrve it. It was his foult that Bella and I broke up and I wasn't about to forgive him.

**Bella's P.O.V**

After school while doing my homework I got a call from Jacob that he was coming over. It wasn't long until he came. When I answer the door I saw that he was all beaten up. "What the hell happen to you?" I asked as I let him in.

"Edward... he got angry and started punching me from no where" Jacob said. "Are you ok?" I asked. "Yeah I'm fine... but that not why I came here" Jacob said. "What is it Jacob?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I know that you just broke up with Edward but... " Shit, I didn't like where this was going. "I like you Bella... You stole my heart since the first time I saw you and the only thing that kept me away from you was Edward but now he's gone and we can be together' He said and before I knew it he crashed his lips on mine.

I tryed to get him off but he was too strong. "No! Jacob get off" I yelled and he back away. "But... Bella" He said as he tryed to kiss me once again.

"I'm sorry but... I don't feel anything for you than friend ship... I still love him" I said as I looked down. "I see... I'm sorry to force you like that... but we can still be friends right?" Jacob asked and I nod. "I think you better go" I said. "Ok... I'll see you tomorow" He said and left.

I slowly got off the couch where we sat and ran up to my room. I hated to hurt people and in only two days I hurted two guys... I felt horrible. I sat in my bed and started to write some lyrics... that was my only hope right now. That was my end

**This is not the end of the story... it's only the end of the chapter... The next chapter is the end!**

**I don't like to put Jacob as someone evil even if he's an asshole in the book but he's not evil... kind of.**

**Anyway please review!**

**Bye**


	6. Chapter 5

**Ok people this is the last chapter! **

**I want to thank all of the people who read it! **

**I really like this story and I really hope you enjoy it to.**

**Chapter 5**

**The End!!!!!**

Bella's. P.O.V

It's been 7 weeks since Eward and I broke up. Being in school was the most painful thing that I have ever feel in my life. Ever since we broke up, Tanya came back to his life... I didn't really know of they were together as a couple but it still hurted me.

Mean while Jacob was acting like my boyfriend in and outside of school. He didn't kissed me or anything but he did acted like one. Of course my parents were very happy with this and unlike Edward there were time that they asked him if he could stay over.

My friend asked me if I was with Jacob, of course I said that I wasn't I only saw Jacob as a friend and nothing more.

In a sunny saturday morning I was sleeping peacfully in my room when my mother knock on my door. "Honey! Get up Jacob is here and your going out so dress nice" My mother yelled. "Alright" I said and lazyly got off the bed.

Minutes later I came out of my room in a white summer dress since it was hot out side and white heals. I went down the living room where Jacob waiting for me. "Wow... you look beautifull" Jacob said with a blush spread across his face. This made me neurves, it wasn't my intention to look beautifull.

"uh... thanks" I said and gave him a polite smile. "No problem... so come let's go" He said and offered his hand so I could take it... alway's acting like a gentelman. "Yeah let's go" I said and turn around toward the door. Jacob chuckled and followed me. "Have a good time kids" My mother yelled from the door.

I rolled my eyes and kept walking. Jacob cut infront of me and open the door. "Thanks" I said and got on. He closed the door and ran to his side and drove off.

"So where are we going?" I asked as he took a road I have never seen. "Some place special" He said with a smile. I kept silence... I knew that Jacob still had feeling for me. All of the sudden he stoped the car in front of a wide medow. "Wow" I gasped. "You told me once that you wish you could see a medow so I look for a while and saw this place" He said as he open my door. I slowly got off the the car still staring at the view.

Jacob put a blanket in the floor where we sat. "You know... you look beautyfull when the sun hit your face" He said as he touch my cheek. I turn my head making him drop his hand and smile to him. "Thank you" I said.

At the end of the day, after we ate the picnic he made for us and played some game, we sat once again in the blanket to watch the sunset. "Bella... I've been meaning tell you something all day" He said getting my attention. I looked at him keeping silence. "Bella... you know that I have this feeling for you and... I know that the first time you turn me down because you had broken up with Edward but it has been two months and I want... I want you to give me a chance" Jacob said getting closer.

Two months... It's been two months since we broke off. Maybe it was time to move on. I aloud him to get even closer until his lips touch mine. His kiss was gentel and tender but it wasn't the same... I didn't feel that feeling you get when the one you love kissed you. I turn my head away making him brake away. His face was near my neck, he sigh and looked at me.

"You still love him... don't you?" He asked. "I'm sorry" I said looking down. "It's ok" He said giving me a smile. We both got up and walk to the car. Like always he open my door and I got on and then he went to his and drove away.

"Can you leave me in the club... I have to sing today" I said softly. "ok" he said simply. The ride was silence and akward.

Moments later we finally got to the club, Jacob open my door and help me out. "I'm really am sorry" I said looking down. "Don't be... but if someday you are ready to move on... I'll be here ok?" He said taking both of my hands. I looked at him and nod. "May I?... one last time" He asked and I nod.

He leanded once again and kissed my lips softly. "Good bye" He said. "Bye" I said as I waved. As soon as he drove off I went in to the club where I found my bandmates waiting for me. "Where were you?" Jasper asked. "Sorry I was busy" I said and got my microphone ready.

"Hey everyone, I hope you having a great time tonight... Tonight I'll be singing one of my newest song... It's called _About you now_... Hope you all like it" I said and Jasper started to play the song.

**Maybe I'm wrong  
You decide  
Should've been strong  
Yet I lied  
Nobody gets me like you  
Couldn't keep hold of you then  
How could I know what you meant  
There was nothing to compare to  
There's a mountain between us  
But there's one thing I'm sure of  
That I know how I feel about you **

**Can we bring yesterday back around?  
Cause I know how I feel about you now  
I was dumb I was wrong  
I let you down  
But I know how I feel about you now **

**I'll bet it takes one more chance  
Don't let our last kiss be our last  
I'm outta my mind just to show you  
I know everything changes  
I don't care where it takes us  
Cause I know how I feel about you **

**Can we bring yesterday back around?  
Cause I know how I feel about you now  
I was dumb I was wrong  
I let you down  
But I know how I feel about you now **

**Not a day passed me by  
Not a day passed me by  
When I don't think about you  
And there's no moving on  
Cause I know you're the one  
And I can't be without you **

**Can we bring yesterday back around?  
Cause I know how I feel about you now  
I was dumb I was wrong  
I let you down  
But I know how I feel about you now **

**Can we bring yesterday back around?  
Cause I know how I feel about you now  
I was dumb I was wrong  
I let you down  
But I know how I feel about you now **

**But I know how I feel about you now  
Yeah I know how I feel about you now**

I ended the song and smile sweetly at the crowd who were cheering. "What song now?" Ben asked. "Actually... I have a song that we haven't really practice... well I didn't tell you that I wrote it but I wish I could sing it tonight... with my guitar, alone" I said. They all looked at each other and nod. They all started to get off from the stage when Angela came to where I was.

"Are you ok?" Angela asked. "Yeah... I'm fine, don't worry" I said with a smile. Angela nod and got off the stage. "Ok people, this song is all about me, I hope you all like it, here it is _The way Love you" _I said and started to play the song.

At first the words wouldn't come out... I didn't really know if I should do this. I knew I had to take it out of my chest and so I started once again.

**He is sensible and so incredible  
And all my single friends are jealous  
He says everything I need to hear and it's like  
I couldn't ask for anything better  
He opens up my door and I get into his car  
And he says you look beautiful tonight  
And I feel perfectly fine **

**But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you **

**He respects my space  
And never makes me wait  
And he calls exactly when he says he will  
He's close to my mother  
Talks business with my father  
He's charming and endearing  
And I'm comfortable **

**But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you **

**He can't see the smile I'm faking  
And my heart's not breaking  
Cause I'm not feeling anything at all  
And you were wild and crazy  
Just so frustrating intoxicating  
Complicated, got away by some mistake and now **

**I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
It's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
I'm so in love that I acted insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breaking down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you oh, oh **

**And that's the way I loved you oh, oh  
Never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you**

I ended the song with some tears in my face but also with a smile. "Thank you" I said and got off the stage. Alice ran to where I was and hugged me. "It's ok" She whisper. "I know... I'm fine" I said with a smile. "Are you sure" She asked. "Yeah I'm fine thank you... I'll see you tomorow" I said. "Ok" She said. I smiled at her and waved good bye to the table without looking and walk away.

When I step out side I saw that it was raining. "Shit... bad day to no come in my car" I said with a small laugh and started walking.

Even if I was soaking wet, I didn't care.

Even if my house was 17 block, I didn't care. I needed this rain to wash up the pain that I was feeling. All of the sudden my head started spinning and I started to get dizzy and before I knew it... everything went black.

I was blinded with a really bright light. I look around to find out that I was in someone house. I started to panic but then I saw a the familiar room. It was Edward room. "Hey your awake" Edward said as he enter the room. "What am I doing here?" I asked shyly.

"You fainted in the middle of the road, Thank god I was gonna look for you" Edward said. "Look for me? What do you mean?" I asked confuse. I look up to him meeting his gaze. "I was at the club... when you left I got the feeling you weren't ok and so I went to look for you because I didn't see your car out side" Tobi explain.

"oh" I said softly. "I liked the song you sang alone" He said softly. In that moment my heart stoped... he was there and he heard and now knew what I felt. "I better be getting home... my parents wont like it if I stay here" I said as I quickly jump off his bed.

As soon as my feet touch the floor I lost my balance but Edward cought me quickly. "You ok?" He asked. "uh yeah... I just lost my balance for a moment" I said. I tryed to stand up for my self but again I lost my balance.

"And there you go" Edward said as he once again cought me. "I don't know what wrong" I said. "You just need some rest... I guess you have to stay a little longer" Edward said. "Oh no... I don't want to bother you" I said. "You're not bothering me... so come on, up you go" he said as he pick me up.

He gently placed me back in his bed and staited close to. "So as I was saying... I heard the lyrics, and you know..." Edward said getting neurves. "Well... yeah... thanks" I said. "So... did you and Jacob?" Edward asked annoyde. "No... I didn't like him like that" I said. "I see" He said with a smile.

"I missed you" He whisper getting closer. "Edward..." I moanded as I felt his hot breath on my neck. He started kissing my neck. I jumped off the bed. "No! I can't..." I said and run to the door. Thankfully this time I didn't fell.

I didn't really know why I was running but something deep inside was trying to make the best for me. I was about to get to the door when Edward pulled me back by the waist and kissed me. I started to back away but he kept walking until I ended up conered in the door. "No" I whisper againts his lips while breathing heavily. "Then stop me" He said and crash his lips again in mine, and this time I kissed him back.

"I need you, I love you, I can't live without you Bella" Edward said. "I can't live without you either" I said as tears began to ran down my cheeks. Edward smiled at me and kissed my once again but this time picking me up.

We were both happy once again. Our love was gonna resist everything that comes our way. Because our love was bigger than anything in this whole word... and that's what keep people going... that what kept me going. That love that sometime let you down but it's always there.

The end

**Well that was the end of the story... hope you all like!**

**Please reaview**


	7. Sequel?

**Hey again people... I was going to let the story die there... but if you people want a sequel, I can make it!**

**I have lots of ideas.**

**But if you guys don't want it then I'll let it there okay?**

**So please review telling me:**

**Sequel**

**Yes or No?**


	8. Finish!

**Thank you for all of you who review!**

** Most of you said yes for the sequel so Im doing a sequel**

**I don't know when Am I gonna start it so you better keep an eye on my work!**

**Ok thank you to all!!!!!!**


	9. Sequel!

**Hey People sequel is up!!!!**

**It's called Love Story!!!**

**Check it out!**

**And this time I have Beta Reader so no bad grammer!!! Woot Woot!**


	10. Playlist

Hey people I decide to make a small playlist about this story

If you have any idead for a sequel for this story becasue I'm bored and I have no new ideas

**Playlist**

**I'm Only Me When I'm With You- Taylor Swift**

**Teardrops On My Guitar- Taylor Swift**

**That's How You Know- Demi Lovato**

**La La Land- Demi Lovato**

**About You Now- Miranda Cosgrove**

**The Way I Loved You- Taylor Swift**

Well that is all

Please check out the rest of my fics and review! Bye


End file.
